Can death be sleep?
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Después de ciudad de fuego celestial. La guerra ha hecho estragos en las relaciones de muchas personas. Parejas han sido desechas, y familias destruidas. Para Alec, la situación no ha sido distinta. La Muerte no estaba dormida cuando miró hacia él. Mal summary. (malec)


**Can death be sleep?**

**¿Puede la Muerte estar dormida, cuando la vida no es más que un sueño,**

**Y las escenas de dicha pasan como un fantasma?**

**Los efímeros placeres a visiones se asemejan,**

**Y aun creemos que el más grande dolor es morir.**

_**Can death be sleep?**_** Jhon Keats**

Alec caminaba por la explanada con la cabeza gacha, arrastrando los pies. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, y bajo uno de los brazos, un pequeño ramillete de nomeolvides de color morado. Llevaba los hombros encogidos hacia delante, la boca dentro del cuello de la chaqueta. La punta de su nariz estaba roja por el frío, y las mejillas algo sonrosadas, también.

Miró el cielo, gris, empedrado, de Nueva York, y lo fulminó con la mirada de sus claros ojos azules. Jace le había dicho que no saliera, que había habido alerta de nevadas y que cogería una gripe del copón. No le había hecho caso.

Sacó una mano del bolsillo del pantalón, y se ajustó la bufanda azul cielo al cuello. Cuando lo hizo, se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Carraspeó, parpadeando, y volvió a mirar al suelo.

Buscó entre los nichos de piedra clavados en el suelo, formando hileras a sus lados. Parecían todos iguales, pero él buscaba uno en concreto.

Cuando lo encontró, se agachó, mirando las inscripciones talladas en el mármol blanco de la lápida. Respiró profundamente, y enganchó las flores a un lado, intentando no cubrir el nombre escrito. Se sentó en el suelo frente a ella, abrazándose las piernas, ignorando el frío del suelo congelado por la helada bajo el trasero. Se balanceó adelante y atrás, con la barbilla apoyada entre las rodillas.

-Hola. Siento no haber podido venir antes, pero Izzy no me ha dejado, ya sabes como es…-dejó escapar una risa estrangulada-. Izzy cree que no debería venir aquí, a hablar contigo. No lo dice, pero lo piensa. Lo sé. Cree que ahora lo necesito, pero que a la larga será un problema. No me importa, ¿sabes? Seguiré viniendo. Siempre.

Cerró los ojos.

-Es curiosos ¿no crees? Una cruel broma del destino, diría Jace. Siempre preocupándome por que yo no te dejara, y resulta que eso no importaba… Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte. Siento no haber sido sobradamente valiente como para amarte como merecías, sin reservas ni secretos.

"Al menos nos queda el saber que arreglamos las cosas-respiró hondo-. ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo, pedazo de idiota? Podríamos haberlo conseguido.

La Muerte, esa egoísta que lo reclamaba todo para ella, se lo había llevado. Se preguntó si no habría momentos en los que fuera indulgente y perdonara una vida.

No sabía dónde lo había oído, pero recordaba las palabras: "_La Muerte es una amante avariciosa. Te pedirá cosas que tu no le quieras dar, pero nunca reclamará algo que no le puedas entregar. La muy lista se asegura de que no establezcamos la diferencia entre lo que es posible y lo que queremos hasta que es demasiado tarde. A veces, simplemente, pensamos que por desear algo, no va a ocurrir. Eso es pura arrogancia y narcisismo. Ella se asegura de recordarnos la verdad. La Muerte suele estar siempre despierta y alerta. El día que la encuentres dormida, muchacho, avísame. Será un día para recordar._".

Alec se frotó los brazos. Sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza dentro del pecho. Se estremeció de frio, y sacudió la cabeza. Volvió a mirar el nicho, con los ojos brillantes. No quería llorar.

-Estoy hablando con una piedra. Absurdo, lo se, pero me hacía falta-se puso de pie, con un gruñido. Tenía las piernas dormidas-. Bueno, me voy. Volveré mañana, si no llueve.

Pasó los largos dedos sobre el mármol, tocando con suavidad las letras talladas. Se mordió el labio, y se separó de la tumba. Caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta llegar a la puerta del cementerio metropolitano de Nueva York. Giró la cabeza, y aún desde aquella distancia, podía leer las letras gravadas.

"AQUÍ DESCANSA MAGNUS BANE, GRAN BRUJO DE BROOKLYN"

Y debajo, en una placa metálica, enganchada en la base, una inscripción con letra algo más tosca:

"AVE ATQUE VALE"

Alec apretó la mandíbula y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para marcharse. Aunque la Clave había prohibido que se le diera un entierro de cazador de sombras al brujo puesto que era un subterráneo, si se le había dado sepultura como a un mundano. Por lo tanto, en principio, las palabras de despedida nefilim no podían ser aplicadas, pero el chico no soportaba la idea de no ofrecer la última despedida a alguien que había muerto peleando, así que gravó las palabras en una placa, y la enganchó al mármol.

-¿Amigo tuyo?

Alec se volvió, pasándose el dorso de la mano bajo los ojos. Mierda. Estaba llorando.

A su derecha, a la sombra de un alto abeto, había una figura encorvada y larga, apoyada en un bastón. En otras circunstancias, Alec debería haberse dado cuenta de que alguien se le había acercado tanto, pero estaba cansado de pelear, estaba cansado de la guerra.

-No exactamente.

-¿Entonces qué era?

Alec inspiró.

-La persona a la que he amado más que a nada en toda mi vida.

_Es ridículo, estoy hablando de mis relaciones con un extraño. Debo de estar loco de atar._

El extraño soltó una suave carcajada.

- Eres joven. No es posible que hayas amado ya de esa manera. Encontraras a otra.

Alec meneó la cabeza.

- No. No lo creo. Y si la llega a haber, no será igual. No era alguien… fácil de remplazar. Qué digo. _No era reemplazable_.

El anciano en la sombra se apoyó en su bastón de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo la perdiste?

- Una guerra.

- Oh.

Alec continuó hablando. No podía parar. Sus labios articulaban las palabras de forma autónoma, escapando a su control.

-No encontramos su cuerpo. Le busqué durante días, pero no apareció. Me prometió que saldría. Me lo juró.

El chico lo recordó con tanta claridad como si hubiera sido el día anterior. La escena no había cesado de repetirse tras sus párpados desde que acabó.

_Estaban en un alto edificio, fuera de las murallas de la ciudad. El inmueble estaba en llamas. Las plantas primera y segunda estaban llenas de fuego y humo, lamiendo paredes, pilares y muebles, alimentándose. El humo, negro y espeso, ascendía rápidamente hasta la parte superior, dificultando la respiración. A través de la espesa nube negra, podían adivinarse las difuminadas figuras de nefilims corriendo de un lado a otro, intentando abrir ventanas para sacar el humo, o buscando a sus compañeros para hacerlos salir._

_Alec escuchó como uno le gritaba a otro que cerraran todos los cristales, que privando al fuego de aire podrían contenerlo. Pero el chico tenía otras preocupaciones. Llevaba el cuello de la camiseta enganchado en la punta de la nariz, intentando que la tela filtrara el aire que respiraba, pero sus pulmones no aceptaban aquella substancia sucia y sin a penas oxigeno._

_Empujó de la viga que había caído del techo, atrapando una de las piernas de Magnus bajo ella, sepultándolo entre los escombros de la explosión que había provocado la reacción entre la nitroglicerina y la chispa de la pistola al disparar. La cara del Lightwood estaba roja por el esfuerzo de levantar la viga. Había empezado a marearse._

_-Déjalo, Alec, sal de aquí-dijo Magnus, que intentaba escurrirse lejos de la viga como podía. El brujo hacía extrañas muecas de dolor._

_El nefilim le ignoró, y con un grito, uno de los extremos que enganchaba la viga a la pared cedió, permitiéndole levantarla unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que el brujo saliera. Una vez estuvo fuera, la dejó caer._

_Fue junto a su novio, que intentaba levantarse sin apoyar la pierna herida en el suelo. Alec se pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros, y lo ayudó a salir. El pasillo se había convertido en una pista de obstáculos. No podían bajar a la primera planta, asolada por las llamas, y la segunda tampoco era una opción. Bajar a la tercera, tal y como estaban las cosas, no sería sensato, de modo que estaban atrapados. Pero Alec no se dio por vencido. No dejó que su preocupación afectara al brujo, y caminó hacia una de las ventanas con decisión, como si supiera lo que hacía, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza de salir de allí. Vio que uno de los nefilims sostenía una ventana abierta, ayudando a la gente a salir de aquel infierno. El calor, antes una incómoda molestia, se había vuelto algo casi insoportable. Las cenizas que flotaban en el aire se habían adherido a las pieles de todos, mezcladas con el sudor, tiznando caras y manos de negro y gris._

_Alec parpadeó. Los ojos le ardían._

_- Alec, no voy a poder saltar…_

_Y era cierto. Magnus podía curarse la pierna, pero en ese caso tendría que soltar el hechizo que mantenía el incendio en la parte interior de la fábrica de Sebastian, y si eso sucedía, todos morirían abrasados._

_Alec advirtió su dilema, y lo hizo sentarse sobre una mesa, cerca de la ventana. Desde allí vio como uno de los cazadores de sombras había puesto una rampa por la que deslizarse, pero estaba a una buena distancia de donde se encontraban. No lo suficientemente cerca como para que un lisiado la alcanzara._

_-¿Necesitas mi fuerza?_

_Magnus le miró. El cazador de sombras tenía los ojos rojos, irritados por el humo. Meneó la cabeza. Alec gruñó, y cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas, le clavó la mirada._

_- No seas estúpido. Cógela._

_Alec esperó, sin ceder, hasta que Magnus aceptó, y empezó a absorber un poco de la energía del nefilim. A penas unos instantes más tarde, le obligó a separase. No había dejado de mirarle en todo el rato, pensando en cosas que hacían brillar sus ojos de vez en cuando. El nefilim en la ventana los miró, y les gritó que si salían, tenía que ser ya. Acto seguido, saltó él hacia el exterior. Alec se colgó a Magnus de los hombros de nuevo, y lo arrastró hacia la ventana._

_Un crujido sonó sobre sus cabezas, y ambos se miraron. Alec vio a Magnus enarcar las cejas. Se deshizo de su agarre, y le puso las manos en el pecho._

_- Saldré de aquí. Te lo juro-dijo, con la voz ronca por el humo, y una pequeña sonrisa torcida._

_Alec frunció el ceño. No entendía…_

_El techo volvió a crujir sobre ellos, y entonces el chico abrió mucho los ojos._

_- Mags, no…_

_Magnus empujó a Alec por el pecho hacia atrás, con fuerza, y el nefilim tropezó. Su cintura chocó contra el alféizar de la ventana, y empezó a caer hacia atrás. Tuvo el tiempo justo de ver como el brujo le miraba con una disculpa en sus ojos de gato, y como el techo se abría donde antes había estado él, liberando una avalancha de escombros, antes de empezar a sentir la caída._

_-¡MAGNUS!_

Los ojos de Alec brillaban, pero las lagrimas no se derramaban.

- ¿Volviste a buscarle?

- Claro. Pero solo quedaban cuerpos quemados. Muchos eran irreconocibles, de modo que se hizo una identificación por efectos personales. Su cuerpo no apareció. Lo único que encontramos fue esto.

Alec se descolgó algo del cuello, un colgante negro y derretido. Una M colgaba de la cadena, con un rubí incrustado en el centro. Recordó que el metal del colgante había estado al rojo vivo cuando lo había recogido y que se había quemado la palma. Ahora, como todo lo demás a su alrededor, estaba frío y destrozado.

-Entonces no está allí…-el anciano señaló el nicho con el bastón.

-No. Pero no me parecía correcto no enterrarle.

-Ajá-el anciano suspiró, y se removió en las sombras-. Sí que le querías, ¿cierto?

Alec miró al anciano, fulminándolo con la mirada. Volvió a pasarse el colgante de Magnus al cuello, metiéndoselo dentro de la camisa, y con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a caminar.

-Alec, espera.

El chico se detuvo, y miró atrás. El anciano se movía, intentando salir de las sombras. Ahora sí, aferró el mango de uno de sus cuchillos serafín. No recordaba haber dicho su nombre en ningún momento.

Sin esperar a que saliera de las sombras, Alec saltó hacia delante, enganchando un brazo en el torso del desconocido, y besando la piel de su garganta con el filo del cuchillo.

-_-Ylahiah_-susurró. El cuchillo serafín se iluminó con una llamarada de luz blanca-. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El desconocido se rió. A Alec esa risa le sonaba. Como también la forma del cuerpo que sujetaba por atrás. La espalda del desconocido estaba apretada contra su pecho, y se dio cuenta de que el anciano era más alto que él. Y que no tenía un cuerpo propio de alguien viejo, sino delgado, esbelto y estrecho. Creyó notar un vendaje bajo la ropa. Al inspirar para concentrarse, un levísimo aroma se coló por las fosas nasales del chico, y sus sentidos se embotaron ligeramente. Bajo las capas de olor a frío y humo de tubo de escape de las calles de la ciudad, se podía apreciar la suave fragancia característica del sándalo.

_Nos gusta el sándalo._

- Au-se quejó el hombre (acababa de establecer que no era un anciano)-. Realmente no esperaba éste recibimiento. Algo con globos y serpentinas estaría mejor.

_Ylahiah_ cayó al suelo cuando la mano de Alec se abrió por la sorpresa. Se apartó del hombre. Lo obligó a girarse, y forzó la vista, intentando ver algo entre las sombras. Sujetó la cara del desconocido con las manos, frunciendo el ceño, intentando descifrar los rasgos que deberían serle ya tan conocidos. Un rayo de luna se filtró entre las ramas de un seto, y se reflejó en unos ojos amarillos y rasgados, unos ojos de gato que podían verle incluso en la más absoluta oscuridad.

- Dime que esto no es un sueño.

- No es un sueño-Magnus se encogió de hombros.

-Bien.

Alec echó el brazo atrás, cerrando el puño, y golpeó al brujo en la mandíbula con fuerza, abriendo una brecha sangrienta en una de las comisuras de sus labios. Magnus se tambaleó hacia atrás, y se llevó una mano a la cara, mirando a Alec, confuso.

- Estúpido, creído y loco brujo-gruñó Alec. Antes de que el otro pudiera preguntarle qué demonios le ocurría, el chico lo abrazó con fuerza-Así que saliste.

-Por supuesto. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn siempre cumple sus juramentos.

Alec rompió a reír, una risa histérica, y luego alzó la cabeza, presionando su boca contra la de él.

Magnus estaba sin duda sorprendido por el errático comportamiento de Alec, pero tenía que admitir que era perfectamente normal. Le había creído muerto, y se lo encontraba allí, charlando con él tan alegremente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas vivo? -preguntó Alec, entre beso y beso. Al cabo de un rato, apoyó su frente en la de él-. ¿Por qué, pedazo de imbécil?

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero no he podido moverme hasta hace un par de horas. Llevo semanas sumido en un sueño curativo. Ha sido horrible. Y aún hoy debería reposar. Por eso llevo esta cosa-agitó el bastón en el aire-. Venir aquí ha sido lo primero que he hecho desde que salí de la fábrica. Tenía que encontrarte-le acarició una mejilla con los largos dedos.

Alec sacudió la cabeza, y enterró la cara en el hombro del brujo.

-Ay-se quejó, removiéndose. Alec se enderezó y lo miró, confundido-. Te he dicho que acabo de despertar y voy con bastón. No estoy del todo bien.

-¿Qué tienes aquí?-preguntó Alec, señalando el hombro derecho, donde había notado el grueso vendaje.

- Media viga atravesada. No pude sacarla del todo, y no puedo cicatrizar hasta extraerla, o se quedará ahí para los restos. Y eso no es para nada alentador. No te imaginas lo desagradable que es tener que abrir la herida cada media hora.

Alec sonrió de medio lado. Solo Magnus era capaz de hablar tan tranquilamente después de estar herido de muerte.

Lo cogió por el brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

- Anda, vámonos a casa y te quitaré esa cosa.

A veces, la Muerte podía estar simplemente echándose la siesta, y hacer la vista gorda. Al menos por una vez.


End file.
